


Surprise!

by flightlesscrow



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya throws Asahi a surprise party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

Asahi had walked into his and Nishinoya’s shared apartment that evening after a long day at work. He wasn’t particularly having the best day; he spilled coffee on someone, his boss had assigned him three projects to complete by the end of the week and they were all very detailed, and he accidentally tripped while taking papers to the vice president of the company’s office, therefore dropping them everywhere. It took forever to pick them all up and organize them again, thus making him behind schedule. 

Needless to say, he just wanted to relax at home with Nishinoya, maybe watch a movie on TV, and go to sleep. That didn’t exactly happen, though. When he unlocked the door to the apartment, all the lights were off. 

_ Strange, _ he thought.  _ Noya’s usually at home around this time. Maybe he’s gone to the store. _

He turned on the lights, and was given a great shock when people jumped out from behind walls and furniture to yell  _ “Happy birthday, Asahi!”  _ He had forgotten all about his birthday, with all the things going on. 

He smiled at thanked everybody, taking in the decorations around the small apartment. He set his things down and was ushered to the kitchen, where there was food spread everywhere for people to enjoy. Nishinoya, who had been writing “Happy birthday” on Asahi’s cake with a frosting pen, ran up to Asahi and hugged him tightly.   
  
“Happy birthday, Asahi!” Nishinoya said cheerfully, struggling to reach up and give Asahi a peck on the lips. Asahi laughed and bent down so Nishinoya could reach. 

“You did all of this for me?” Asahi asked Nishinoya. 

“Yep! With some help from Suga, too…” Nishinoya said, pointing to Suga, who smiled and waved to Asahi.    
  
“Thank you guys, and everyone else for coming. It means a lot.” Asahi said to the crowd of people in his apartment. It was everyone from his old team at Karasuno, when he had been a third year. They all smiled and wished him a happy birthday once more. 

That night, they feasted on the food Nishinoya had spent all day preparing, and after that, they had cake and ice cream. Everyone gave Asahi a gift, and made him open it so everyone could see what it was. Nishinoya took a lot of pictures. He wanted to remember this day for a long time (after all, it’s not every day you get to through your boyfriend a surprise party). 

That night, after everyone had left, Asahi and Nishinoya were snuggling on their bed.   
  
“Thank you for a wonderful evening,” Asahi told Nishinoya. Nishinoya was already asleep though, tired from preparing everything. Asahi chuckled and kissed Nishinoya’s forehead before going to sleep himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come yell at me on tumblr! my url is norwaythememelord.


End file.
